Algo Único
by Veraozao
Summary: Ela nunca pensou que um sonho iria transformar a sua vida! No entanto, mais tarde não tinha arrependimentos e voltaria a repetir tudo pelo qual passou se isso significasse passar a vida inteira ao lado do demónio que lhe roubou o coração!
1. Chapter 1

Sesshoumaru & Kagome

Capítulo 1

Numa clareira iluminada pela luz da lua, uma mulher encontrava-se sentada numa das rochas de um lago de água cristalina. Cabelos prateados balançavam com o subtil vento, o seu vestido comprido e quase transparente baloiçava com o sabor da brisa fresca. Apreciava a natureza e o silêncio da noite de olhos fechados e sussurrando como se estivesse a orar à lua. Por entre as árvores da floresta ouvia-se galhos a partirem-se. Alguns animais faziam barulho pelo incómodo que estavam a causar. Como se estivesse à espera de alguém, a mulher observava um certo ponto na floresta. Assim que viu alguém a entrar na clareira, um sorriso amigável e materno instalou-se na sua face.

− Que bom ver-te de novo pequena!

− Quem és tu? Onde é que eu estou? – Uma rapariga de cabelos pretos e ondulados que alongavam até ao meio das costas perguntou com precaução e um olhar confuso.

− Eu sou a Deusa da Lua! – Assim que disse quem era, uma luz brilhante envolveu-a, cegando momentaneamente quem estava presente na clareira. Em poucos segundos a luz desapareceu para dar lugar a uma das criaturas mais belas que a jovem já havia visto em toda a sua vida. Os cabelos prateados tornaram-se mais brilhantes, os olhos eram de um azul profundo que penetrava intensamente no olhar de outros, a sua pele lisa e branca contrastava com os lábios cheios e vermelhos. Na sua testa, estava presente a marca de uma lua crescente prateada com algum reflexo dourado. Uma luz etérea rodeava a Deusa tornando-a ainda mais bonita. – Esperei muitos anos por este momento Kagome!

− Como é que sabes o meu nome? – Perguntou hesitante e estupefacta.

− Fui eu quem te nomeie quando nasceste, obviamente que iria saber o teu nome! – Um sorriso gentil e carinhoso decorava o seu rosto, mostrando o seu forte contentamento.

− Espera aí! Como assim nomeaste-me? Eu nem sou desta Era! E eu tenho a certeza de que nunca te vi antes! – Kagome estava a ficar cada vez mais confusa e irritada. A Deusa em vez de lhe responder directamente só lhe dava ainda mais dúvidas e questões por fazer.

− É melhor sentares-te minha querida! Eu tenho bastante a te contar! – Esperou que ela se sentasse para poder começar a explicar-lhe a situação. – Tu não és do Futuro! És desta Era! – Antes que Kagome pudesse falar, a Deusa da Lua rebateu-a para evitar que ela fizesse perguntas sem antes ouvir tudo. – Os teus pais não são humanos e na altura em que nasceste havia um conflito entre os quatro Lordes. Na altura apenas lhe interessava o poder! Eles não queriam que fosses obrigada a casar sem ser por amor, ou que fosses usada como um objecto Se para prejudicar outros. Por isso enviaram-te para um local seguro e para uma família que saberiam que te educaria bem! – Deu uma pausa para que a rapariga pudesse esclarecer as suas dúvidas.

− Isso quer dizer que a minha vida toda foi uma mentira! – O seu olhar apresentava tristeza, mágoa e decepção – Se a minha mãe não é a minha verdadeira mãe… quem é?

− Eu sou a tua mãe!

Tal revelação deixou a Kagome surpresa e ao mesmo tempo furiosa.

− Se fosses a minha mãe, terias aparecido há mais tempo! Nunca me terias deixado passar pelos momentos de tortura que passei e os quais ainda passo. Eu não aceito o que me estás a dizer! Simplesmente não pode ser verdade!

A mulher mais velha simplesmente deixou que a filha deitasse tudo para fora. Deixou-a ir-se embora porque no fundo sabia que Kagome tinha razão. Mas não iria desistir. Iria conseguir fazê-la ver a verdade por detrás da mentira. Por enquanto iria observá-la e pensar num plano para voltar a ter a sua filha de volta.

-X-

Num campo feito no meio da floresta, Kagome acordava sobressaltada e com lágrimas nos olhos. O seu coração batia rapidamente, e as emoções que sentira anteriormente, ainda estavam bastante vividas. Em poucos minutos a sua respiração e o seu batimento cardíaco voltaram ao normal, e tomando uma golfada do ar fresco da noite, levantou-se. Já não conseguia dormir depois do sonho que tivera. Iria tomar um banho na fonte de água quente que se encontrava ali perto para relaxar e tirar o suor que cobria o seu corpo. Agarrou algumas roupas lavadas, os utensílios de banho e saiu do campo, deixando para trás os seus companheiros que ainda se encontravam a dormir. Enquanto caminhava, pensava no seu sonho. Não conseguia de maneira alguma esquecê-lo, parecia-lhe tão real.

Assim que chegou onde queria, tirou as suas roupas e rapidamente se colocou dentro da água quente que parecia estar perfeita para um banho. Encostando-se à rocha, fechou os olhos e caiu num sono leve.

A poucos metros, numa das árvores, olhos dourados observavam-na atentamente. Um sorriso malicioso apareceu no seu rosto e questão de segundos desapareceu para reaparecer na fonte termal. Kagome, sentindo um pequeno distúrbio abriu os olhos para ficar com o coração na boca e receio do que lhe fosse acontecer.

− Não devias estar sozinha durante a noite, miko!

− Sesshoumaru! – Surpresa pelo Daiyoukai esqueceu-se que parte do seu corpo estava à vista de terceiros. – O que estás aqui a fazer?

− Estou a rondar as minhas fronteiras! – Falou com os olhos fixos nos seios dela. Observava como cada gota de água percorria aqueles vales volumosos e apetecíveis. Imagens em que ela estava debaixo de si completamente nua apareciam na sua mente, fazendo-o ficar excitado. Os seus olhos dourados começaram a ficar vermelhos, sinal de que o seu lado mais instintivo tentava tomar controlo do seu corpo.

Kagome ao ver a cor dos seus olhos mudar e a direcção da sua mira, escondeu-se debaixo de água, ficando apenas com a cabeça de fora. Receosa do que lhe fosse acontecer tentou afastar-se o mais possível do InuYoukai, mas depressa se viu a bater contra as rochas da fonte.

− O que é que tu queres? – Perguntou hesitante e medrosa. Não obteve resposta, simplesmente estava ali parado a olhar fixamente para ela. Reparou que a sua mão tremia, como se estivesse a combater a si próprio. – Sesshoumaru? – Mesmo com algum medo, decidiu aproximar-se colocando o braço à frente dos peitos para não serem vistos.

−Não te aproximes humana! – Falou entre grunhidos. Os seus olhos alternavam entre o dourado e o vermelho. A sua besta estava a conseguir ganhar controlo do seu corpo. Precisaria sair dali rapidamente antes que fizesse algo que se arrependesse mais tarde.

Kagome parou a pouca distância da beira estupefacta pelos sons que Sesshoumaru fazia. Não sabia se avançava ou se ficava. Enquanto se encontrava nos seus devaneios, Sesshoumaru conseguiu ganhar um mínimo de controlo que lhe permitiu sair dali rapidamente, deixando para trás uma mulher confusa e curiosa.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshoumaru & Kagome

**Capítulo 2**

O grupo estava de novo na estrada à procura de mais fragmentos de jóia depois de uma noite de descanso. Como habitual, Inuyasha guiava o grupo, logo atrás vinha Sango e o monge pervertido. Shippo brincava com a Kirara. Kagome caminhava mais lentamente e parecia estar em pensamentos. A noite agitada não lhe saia da memória, e quando se lembrava do que acontecera na fonte termal, ficava vermelha. No entanto algo a intrigava. Nunca havia visto o Daiyoukai agir daquela forma. Iria perguntar à Sango sobre isso já que ela sabia mais sobre como funcionava o mundo dos demónios. Sem se aperceber começou a ganhar distância do grupo até que alguém apareceu à sua frente a berrar palavras nada gentis.

− Oi, queres parar de nos atrasar idiota! Ainda temos muito terreno para cobrir hoje, por isso toca a andar! – Falou impaciente e furioso.

Kagome simplesmente olhava-o com uma expressão neutra, sem expressão alguma, mas por dentro as palavras doíam-lhe. Desde há um ano atrás que ele começara a ser assim para ela. Chamava-lhe nomes, comparava-a sempre com a Kikyo, e por vezes, sem mais ninguém ver, magoava-a fisicamente. No início começou com pequenas coisas, mas ultimamente as agressões eram maiores e mais violentas. No final ele obrigava-a a usar os seus poderes para se curar por inteiro. Ninguém sabia, excepto o seu filho Shippo. O qual ela havia feito prometer não contar nada por receio à sua vida. Por mais que sofresse não iria deixar ninguém tocar no seu filho.

− Qual é a tua com essa expressão? Estás a ouvir-me sua estúpida? – A sua voz carregava ódio e muita fúria.

Sango e Miroku iam para pôr um fim naquele comportamento, mas a Kagome disse-lhes que não fazendo um gesto com a cabeça. Os dois sempre tentavam intervir, mas a morena sempre lhes dizia para não o fazerem. Já há algum tempo que desconfiavam que algo mais se passava e em conjunto iriam tentar descobrir. Mas a cada discussão que havia, era mais difícil de estar quieto. O tratamento de Inuyasha estava cada vez pior e parecia que até eles estavam a começar a ser alvos da raiva dele.

− Ouvi perfeitamente Inuyasha! – A sua voz baixa, transmitia medo e hesitação.

− Espero bem que sim, porque não vamos parar até ser noite!

E com isso ele voltou ao seu lugar como líder e resumiu-se a caminhar, nem olhando para trás para saber se o seguiam, pois já sabia que eles o iriam fazer sem hesitação alguma.

Desconhecido para eles, alguém os vigiava e encontrava-se no momento num ataque de fúria por assistir ao tratamento que a sua filha recebia da pessoa que devia ser a sua protectora. Parou por um momento, já sabia o que ia fazer para se vingar do hanyou e finalmente fazer a sua filha ver a verdade. Alguns mensageiros que a rodeavam, arrepiaram-se ao verem o pequeno sorriso que aparecia na face da linda Deusa. Alguma coisa em grande iria acontecer no futuro e ela estaria envolvida.

-X-

Num escritório de um castelo pertencente ao Lorde das terras do oeste, Sesshoumaru caminhava de um lado para o outro a pensar na maneira como a sua besta agiu ao ver a sacerdotisa a banhar-se. Não compreendia a razão de querer aquela mulher para companheira por toda a eternidade. Ela era uma simples e fraca humana. Mas a sua besta continuava sempre a insistir que era a ela que queria.

− **Estás enganado!** – A sua besta mais uma vez incomodava-o por causa dela. – **Ela é única! Tu agora não podes ver isso, mas daqui a algum tempo vais perceber o que eu quero dizer!**

− Dizes sempre a mesma coisa, mas nunca me dás uma resposta clara! Tu dizes que ela é única… porquê? – Ao ouvir que ela era única, a sua curiosidade foi espicaçada, e agora precisava de saber aquilo que o seu outro eu conhecia e não lhe queria contar.

− **Não te posso dizer! Mas porque não tentas tu descobrir isso? Arranja maneira de passar mais tempo com ela e logo verás!**

− E como sugeres que eu faça isso?

− **Junta-te ao grupo deles! Assim matas dois coelhos numa cajadada só! Conheces Kagome e com sorte elimina-mos Naraku!**

Por norma, não ouvia aos disparates que ouvia da sua besta, mas desta vez parecia-lhe sensato o que lhe foi proposto. Iria tentar juntar-se ao grupo do detestável do seu meio-irmão e depois o resto pensaria como fazer.

-X-

− Kagome-chan! – A Sango chamou-a baixinho para o hanyou não ouvir. – Estás bem? Tens estado muito pensativa o dia todo!

− Eu estou bem! – Deu uma pausa antes de continuar – Sango, tu sabes algumas coisas sobre o mundo dos youkai, não é?

− Sim! Porquê?

− O que significa quando os olhos deles começam a mudar de cor?

− É quando as suas bestas, ou o lado mais instintivo tenta tomar controlo do corpo. Normalmente acontece quando estão em fúria, mas também pode acontecer quando alguma fêmea lhes interessa e ficam excitados! Porquê? Não me digas que aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou desconfiada de que tivesse alguma coisa a ver com Inuyasha.

− Ontem à noite eu… − Interrompeu subitamente quando sentiu um fragmento de jóia. – Shikon No Kakera!

Perante eles apareceu um Oni de um tamanho imensurável, possivelmente devido aos efeitos da jóia. O seu primeiro olhar foi para a sacerdotisa que continha mais fragmentos.

− Tu pareces ser deliciosa! – Deu um sorriso malicioso e faminto – Mal posso esperar para te saborear!

Sango e Miroku colocaram-se à frente dela para a proteger. Shippo manteve-se no seu ombro escondido no seu cabelo preto. Kirara mudou para a sua forma maior e colocou-se em posição de ataque. Inuyasha partiu logo para o ataque dizendo que ninguém iria roubar a Jóia dele.

De alguma forma, o demónio de aspecto horrendo conseguiu passar por Inuyasha e a uma velocidade estonteante foi em direcção à sacerdotisa. Sango atirou o seu Hiraikotsu, mas foi uma tentativa fútil já que o Oni mandou-o para longe com o braço. Miroku abriu o seu buraco de vento, mas alguns insectos venenosos que pertenciam ao Naraku foram sugados, obrigando-o a fechar a mão rapidamente.

Kagome via os seus amigos a serem derrubados e terror enchia-lhe o coração. Não iria sobreviver a um ataque do demónio à sua frente. Um pequeno choro e um aperto no cabelo fizeram-na olhar para o seu ombro. Shippo chorava e tremia. Determinação encheu a sua alma. Iria proteger o seu filho com tudo o que tinha. Sem mesmo saber como, criou uma barreira à sua volta. O monstro chocou contra a protecção da miko e repetidamente tentava quebrá-la com murros atrás de murros. Inuyasha saltou de novo em acção, mas uma braçada do Oni mandou-o para longe, fazendo-o ficar inconsciente por ter embatido numa árvore. Sango e Kirara atacaram de novo mas também foram postas inconscientes. Miroku não se conseguia mexer e com a visão bassa devido ao veneno, via a barreira da amiga começar a quebrar contra a pressão.

Kagome estava a ficar exausta pela quantidade de energia que estava a utilizar. Pouco a pouco a barreira enfraqueceu, até que quebrou por completo, deixando-os desprotegidos. Um terror tão grande encheu o corpo da morena, que ela abraçou fortemente Shippo e fechando os olhos esperou pela morte certa.

− Patético! – Uma voz fria e indiferente comentou – Fraca demais para merecer o título de miko!

− Sesshoumaru! – Kagome abriu os olhos e espantou-se ao ver à sua frente Sesshoumaru a defendê-la do Oni. Os olhos dourados observavam-na atentamente como se estivessem a avaliar a sua condição. O demónio deu um rugido e voltou a atacar, desta vez sendo Sesshoumaru o alvo. Com o seu chicote venenoso, o Daiyoukai eliminou-o em questões de segundos.

− Estás bem Shippo?

− Sim, mama! E tu?

− Também! – Ofereceu-lhe um sorriso e em seguida levantou-se do chão para fazer uma pequena vénia de agradecimento – Obrigada Sesshoumaru-sama!

O homem de cabelos prata simplesmente a mirava e quando ia para falar alguma coisa, Inuyasha finalmente consciente, começou a berrar para o seu irmão. Sango e Kirara que também já haviam recobrado a consciência, tentavam ajudar o monge a levantar-se.

− O que estás aqui a fazer Sesshoumaru? – Perguntou Inuyasha já com a mão no punho da sua espada.

− Venho para apresentar-vos uma proposta que beneficiará os dois grupos!

− Não quero ouvir nada que venha de ti! – O Hanyou nem esperou para ouvir mais.

− Mas pode ser algo que nos interesse Inuyasha! – Comentou Kagome.

− Eu também quero ouvir! Oportunidades únicas não se devem desperdiçar! – Falou de seguida Miroku.

− Eu não preciso da tua permissão para falar hanyou desprezível! – Sesshoumaru lançou-lhe um olhar feroz que prometia muita dor no futuro – Eu quero propor-vos a união dos nossos grupos!

Capítulo 3


	3. Chapter 3

Um duelo ocorria numa clareira. Um Daiyoukai e um hanyou combatiam pela posição de Alfa. Quem assistia abanava negativamente a cabeça pela infantilidade e atitude impaciente do Inuyasha. Claramente que era Sesshoumaru quem tinha a vantagem.

Kagome pensava na mudança que seria se Sesshoumaru ficasse como Alfa do grupo. Podia ser que Inuyasha parasse com o tratamento que lhe tem dado. Suspirou. No fundo ela sabia, que havia coisas que não mudariam. Era bem provável que piorasse. Tremeu só de pensar nessa hipótese. Havia prometido ficar ao lado dele há dois anos atrás e era por causa disso que ainda ali estava. Uma pequena esperança ainda lhe dizia que ele podia vir a amá-la. Mas a parte racional dizia-lhe que era inútil esperar, pois o seu grande amor era a Kikyo. A maior parte das vezes sentia-se uma tola e uma idiota por suportar tal desilusão que lhe deixou o coração em pequenos cacos.

Um estrondo tirou-a dos seus devaneios. Inuyasha encontrava-se no chão com uma mão no pescoço que o impedia de se levantar.

− Submete-te! Não há dúvidas de que eu sou Alfa! – Vendo que o hanyou não o fazia – Deixou que a sua besta tomasse controlo por alguns minutos. Ficando apenas com os olhos vermelhos, a besta rosnou em linguagem Inu. Inuyasha vendo que não tinha escolha submeteu-se. Assim que Sesshoumaru tirou a mão do seu pescoço, levantou-se e foi para a floresta com uma expressão de raiva.

-x-

A mãe de Kagome sorria com os novos desenvolvimentos. Algo lhe dizia que o Daiyoukai seria importante para o seu plano. Provavelmente até conseguia fazer com que a sua filha ficasse com um companheiro digno para o resto da sua vida. Estava na altura de pôr os seus planos em prática e iria começar por mostrar o verdadeiro Inuyasha à Kagome.

-x-

Já era de noite e os Taishi preparavam o acampamento para descansarem e comerem. Inuyasha ainda não tinha retornado deixando os outros preocupados. Sesshoumaru que havia ido buscar os seus companheiros de viagem, retornou antes do pôr-do-sol, ordenando que acampassem ali. Rin brincava com Shippo, Jaken estava sentado, encostado ao dragão de duas cabeças. Miroku, Sango e Kagome conversavam enquanto esperavam que o novo Alfa do grupo viesse com a comida.

− Vocês não acham estranho que o Sesshoumaru queira a união dos grupos? – Falou Miroku – Não é que me esteja a queixar, mas depois de tanto tempo à caça de Naraku, só agora é que teve interesse em juntar forças?

− Eu entendo o que queres dizer, mas neste momento não podemos criar problemas por causa disso, visto que a força dele é importante para a derrota de Naraku! – Retorquiu sango – O que é que achas Kagome? – Kagome estava distraída a olhar para algum ponto na floresta – O que é que foi?

Sango e Miroku olharam para o mesmo sítio que ela e ficaram apreensivos quando viram os shinidama da Kikyo. Ficaram confusos quando viram a Kagome a levantar-se e olhar para eles com um sorriso triste.

− Eu vou até lá! Acho que tenho que ver com os meus próprios olhos a verdade que eu sempre soube e nunca quis acreditar!

Sem mais palavras caminhou na direcção das luzes, calmamente e a pensar no que fazer quando os visse. Devagar e com cuidado para não fazer barulho, escondeu-se atrás de uma das árvores que eram grandes o suficiente para a esconder.

O seu coração não estava preparado para o que ia ver. Os dois estavam num enlaço de amor. Completamente nus, a devorarem-se um ao outro com beijos e movimentos.

− Amo-te tanto Kikyo! És a única que sempre amei e vou amar!

− E a minha reencarnação? – Perguntou sufocante.

− É simplesmente uma humana inútil que apenas serve para ver os Shikon no Kakera. Assim que tivermos a Jóia completa nas mãos, eu obrigo-a a fazer o desejo que queremos e depois matamo-la.

− E os restantes do teu grupo? Eles não serão tão fáceis de convencer de que a morte dela foi causada por outra coisa!

− Se for preciso seguem o mesmo destino que Kagome! – Respondeu com um sorriso perverso, enquanto aumentava a força e a rapidez dos movimentos.

Kagome sentia-se enojada com aquela visão. O seu coração estava completamente desfeito depois de ouvir a confissão de Inuyasha. Lágrimas assaltavam-lhe o rosto como uma torneira aberta. As pernas tremiam tanto que mexê-las parecia uma missão impossível. Teria de sair rapidamente dali sem que a notassem. Precisava de pensar num plano para proteger o seu filho e os seus amigos.

Assim que estava a uma distância segura, correu para o acampamento. Antes que eles notassem a sua presença, limpou as lágrimas e caminhando calmamente entrou no campo apenas para ser interrogada com olhares apreensivos e confusos.

− Kagome? – A Sango estava com receio de que a amiga tivesse quebrado por completo. Era óbvio que o hanyou estava com a kikyo. No entanto a falta de emoções na face da morena, mostrava que era pior do que ela pensava. Desta vez até a alma parecia estar a morrer.

− Está tudo bem! – Deu um sorriso vazio e foi-se sentar junto ao lume para comer alguma coisa.

− Miko! – Chamou a atenção dela – Para a próxima pedes autorização para sair daqui! Eu não quero ter que andar a salvar-te pelas tuas irresponsabilidades.

Sango ia para berrar alguma coisa mas uma mão tapou-lhe a boca.

− Não digas nada Sango! Kagome não parece estar em condições para ouvir discussões agora! – Ouvir o nome da amiga-irmã acalmou um pouco a sua raiva. Mas não iria deixar que o Daiyoukai a tratasse daquela maneira. Já bastava Inuyasha com os seus insultos e comparações irritantes.

− Sim, Sesshoumaru-sama! – Kagome respondeu praticamente sem emoção alguma para depois preparar o saco-cama para ir dormir mais o Shippo. A pequena raposa olhava tristemente para a rapariga que chamava de mãe. Nunca a vira tão sem vida como agora. Alguma coisa séria aconteceu quando ela foi à floresta. Não iria perguntar nada, iria apenas confortá-la na melhor maneira que sabia.

− Mama, vamos dormir?

− Sim! – Sorriu-lhe carinhosamente e afectuosamente. Por mais dor que sentisse naquele momento, nunca iria dar sorrisos sem significado para o menino que considerava seu filho.

Deitaram-se e depressa adormeceram num embraço de mãe e filho.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

De novo na clareira em que já estivera antes, Kagome vira-se a sentar ao lado da mulher que se dizia sua mãe. Não sentia nada, a sua alma estava completamente quebrada em dois. A linda paisagem não lhe trazia alegria ou fascínio. Para ela era tudo parte de um vazio negro cheio de falsas belezas e espinhos bem colocados para magoarem quando menos se esperava.

− Minha filha!

A pobre Deusa já estava arrependida do que tivera feito. O estado deplorável da sua filha eram autênticas facadas de dor que ela própria havia causado. Os olhos normalmente cheios de vida, pareciam dois poços negros vazios, sem uma única emoção neles.

− O que é que eu estou a fazer aqui? – A voz vazia e indiferente causaram uma dor ainda maior no coração de Tsukuyomi.

− Isso é óbvio minha querida! Eu chamei-te aqui!

− Para quê?

− Para saber se já acreditas no que te disse. E também para esqueceres esse amor irracional que tens pelo hanyou!

− Ele chama-se Inuyasha!

A linda Deusa sentia-se enfurecida pelo que Kagome acabara de fazer. Defender quem a magoara profundamente ao ponto de nem deixar um pingo de felicidade no seu coração. A raiva que sentia pelo hanyou aumentou ainda mais. O maldito conseguira fazer uma lavagem cerebral à sua pobre filha e agora era este o resultado.

Kagome dava-se consigo a pensar porque raios defendia Inuyasha. Já não sabia o que estava a dizer, ou aquilo que o seu coração sentia. Estava confusa e magoada demais para pensar completamente bem.

− Ainda defendes aquele animal depois de eu te ter mostrado o canalha que ele realmente é? – A mulher colocou a mão sobre a própria boca depois de ter percebido o que havia dito. Olhou rapidamente para Kagome e sentiu-se uma idiota de primeira por estragar ainda mais as suas hipóteses de reconciliação com ela.

− O que é que disseste? – A sua voz saia como um murmúrio. – Foste tu que fizeste aquilo? – Algo inexplicável saiu da sua voz. Esperança. – Isso quer dizer que Inuyasha ainda pode vir a me amar!

Tsukuyomi ficou completamente atónita com que ouvira. Parecia que a sua filha estava pior do que parecia. O maldito merecia a morte pelo que lhe fizera e não iria descansar até o conseguir. Enquanto isso Kagome sentia-se mais feliz pela possibilidade de ter a vir Inuyasha ao seu lado para sempre. Nos seus próprios pensamentos não notou quando a Deusa que estava sentada até agora, levantou-se com olhos mortíferos, uma aura aterradora e aproximou-se dela.

− Kagome! – A sua voz possuía um tom etéreo característico de uma divindade como ela. Kagome sentiu-se pequena perante um olhar tão severo e mortal. Engoliu em seco. Sentia-se completamente medrosa perante a mulher que dizia ser sua mãe. – Como minha filha e herdeira do meu trono, irás comportar-te como a mulher ajuizada e poderosa que és! Eu não vou permitir que um hanyou maldito destrua o que eu tenho de mais precioso. – Aproximou-se ainda mais e deu-lhe um beijo na testa, deixando lá marcada uma lua crescente da mesma cor que a sua. – Tirei o selo apenas a metade dos teus poderes. Irei remover-te o selo por completo quando fores digna para isso!

Kagome tremia, o seu corpo inteiro estremecia com os batimentos cardíacos tão acelerados. Um medo inexplicável percorria-lhe o sangue quente. Quando viu a Deusa a aproximar-se pensou que iria ser a sua morte. Mas ficou abismada quando esta lhe deu um beijo maternal na testa. Ficou ainda mais surpresa quando ouvira que tinha agora metade do seus poderes sem selo. Antes que pudesse pensar mais na situação viu-se a acordar repentinamente para dar de caras com um Daiyoukai que a olhava curioso e olhos de quem a vira pela primeira vez.

− O que foi Sesshoumaru?

− Tu não és uma simples miko! – Calou-se ao ver que os outros acordaram e que um certo hanyou os observava atentamente. Antes de se levantar para ir caçar, lançou um último olhar para a morena e murmurou-lhe apenas para ela ouvir – É melhor que escondas a marca na tua testa!

Kagome rapidamente agarrou num espelho que tinha na sua mochila amarela para ver a sua testa. Os seus olhos arregalaram-se quando viu uma lua crescente igual à da mulher dos seus sonhos. Os olhos abriram-se ainda mais quando se apercebeu que afinal, tudo o que ela lhe havia dito era verdade. Depressa fez a marca desaparecer para poder iniciar o seu dia.

-X-

Sesshoumaru pensava na Kagome enquanto caçava. Aquela rapariga não era quem dizia ser e a sua curiosidade estava a ficar cada vez mais espicaçada. Ainda se lembrava da energia que havia sentido antes dela acordar. A sua besta tinha razão. Ela era única. Agora só faltava descobrir o que ela era exactamente e o que significava aquela lua tão parecida com a dele.


End file.
